deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Looma vs. Sheeva
Princess Looma vs. Sheeva is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Princess Looma Red Wind from Ben 10: Omniverse, and Sheeva from the Mortal Kombat series. Description Ben 10 Omniverse vs. Mortal Kombat. Today two four-armed female brutes are going to battle each other to see who is the stronger opponent. But which one? The Princess of Khoros, or She-Goro? Interlude Boomstick: Last time on Death Battle... Cuts to scene where Machamp kills Goro. Boomstick: That happened. So this time, it's time for the female Four-Armed Brutes to shine. Wiz: Princess Looma, the princess of the planet Khoros and daughter of Warlord Gar. Boomstick: And Sheeva, one of the few female Shokans. Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick... Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Princess Looma Boomstick: Remember that little shit Ben Tennyson? Yes? Well, Remember that he has the ability to shapeshift into virtually any alien thanks to that watch of his, known as the Omnitrix? Yes? Okay then, well do you remember that one of his first aliens was a four-armed brute named Four Arms? Wiz: Yes! What about him? Boomstick: Well, it turns out that Four Arms is and alien species known as a Tetramand, and that his species homeworld is the desert plant Khronos. Khronos is ruled by the Warlord Gar, and his daughter Princess Looma Red Wind. Wiz: Looma Red Wind is the daughter of Warlord Gar, and all she wants is two things. One is to fight, since her species are know to be natural born warriors, and, oddly enough to get married. Boomstick: And years ago, Warlord Gar made a deal with the rogue Kevin Levin. If Gar gave him parts for his machines, Kevin would wed his daughter when she's of legal age. Wiz: Thinking that she would forget about him, Kevin accepted the offer. But by the time she became old enough to get married, Looma, along with her father, and a few of the Tetramands went to Earth in search for Kevin. Boomstick: But Kevin didn't want to marry Looma, but was forced to. Otherwise Warlord Gar would've destroyed the planet. Wiz: Just as Kevin was about to be wedded to Looma, Ben stood up and challenged her in a one-on-one fight, as Four Arms, and won. Boomstick: This was both a good thing, and a bad thing. Good because the wedding was off, and Earth was saved, but bad because, according to Tetramand culture, female Tetramands fall in love with and eventually marry the male beings who defeat them. Wiz: And because of that, Looma promised to return in three Earth years time to marry Ben Tennyson. Or rather Four Arms. Boomstick: Well, I assuming that either three years goes by really fucking fast in the Ben 10 Universe, or Looma couldn't wait to get married, because a few months later Looma returned to collect four items for their wedding. Wiz: But instead of something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue, Looma collected something conquered, something bruised, something severed, and... well, actually, she came to also collect something blue. Boomstick: This lady is so determine to marry Ben that she was willing to fight any woman who may've had feeling with Ben. Man, why can't more women fight for me? Maybe then I wouldn't have to marry my ex-wife. Wiz: I highly doubt that. Anyway, being a Tertamand, Princess Looma possesses Superhuman strength, durability, and endurance. Boomstick: This crazy princess is so strong, that she can create a sonic boom simply by clapping. She also strong enough to jump up incredibly high. Wiz: And unlike most Tetramands, Looma is surprisingly agile, but that's probably due to her small structure, compared to an ordinary Tertamand. Not to mention, she's also has a resistant towards fire. And when it comes to her combat style, it seems that Looma prefers to use a mixture of wrestling moves, power blows and brawling fighting styles. Boomstick: And when she's not fighting unarmed, Looma carries a double-ended hammer. And she really knows how to bring the hammer down. Crowd booing at Boomstick's joke]. Boomstick: Oh Go to hell! Wiz: Looma is a dangerous combatant. She's more than capable of taking on a large number of other Tetramands single-handedly. Though to be fair, that's technically not impressive toward the Tertamand since, apparently, female Tetramands are stronger than the males. Boomstick: She's also fast enough to stop XLR8's assault, and is so determine to get what she wants that's she managed to defeat almost everyone who stood in her way and her marriage. Wiz: Not to mention, Looma is also resilient enough to take on many of Ben's Aliens. She managed to toss Clockwork with ease, resist Shocksquatch's electrical shock, and outmatched his strength, and equaled Four Arms Strength. Boomstick: Wait, I thought you said that female Tetramands were stronger that the males. Wiz: I did, but I guess that Four Arms was stronger than an ordinary male Tetramand. Anyway, she's also managed to grab Armadrillo's drill and claimed that it just tickled. Boomstick: So she's ticklish? Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Man, this is one tough chick. I sure as hell wouldn't want to see what Tertamand sex looks like. Though if I had to have guess, the women are on top. Wiz: But, unfortunately though, Looma has had her fair share of losses. Despite her supposedly be stronger than any of the male Tetramand, she still lost to the hands of Four Arms, which did resulted in an eventual marriage. And she when she was trying to determine who is most worthy to be the girlfriend of Ben Tennyson, she does end up losing toward Ben's ex-girlfriend Julie Yamamoto. But despite her determine nature, she is a Tertamand of her word. If she loses in the field of battle then she'll calls off what she's set out to accomplished..... until her hormones got the best of her and went out back to Earth to win Four Arms heart, only to get into a love rivalry between her and this frog alien princess named Attea. Boomstick: Like I said before, Looma is one tough chick. Looma: Well, even at a royal wedding, there should be something of the groom's side. And I thought, conquering the whole Earth would be really ostentatious. Ben: You're hurting people. Looma: Mm-mmm. I thought one of these Kraaho, who you already defeated, could be something conquered. But the steamy little runts aren't that easy to corner. Sheeva Wiz: Last time on the Goro vs. Machamp Death Battle, we talked about Goro and the Shokans. Boomstick: And know it's time to talk about the first female Shokan introduced in the Mortal Kombat lore, Sheeva. Wiz: Making made her appearance is Mortal Kombat 3, Sheeva was chosen, by Shao Kahn to be the protector of Sindel, shortly after Sindel was resurrected. Boomstick: But as time went by, Sheeva began to question the loyalty of Shao Kahn. She began to question his loyalty even more after he appointed Motaro, who was a centaur to be the leader of the extermination squads. The reason is that Shokan and Centaurs are mortal enemies. Wiz: But during an invasion, Sheeva confronted Kitana and Jade, and lost. Embarrassed from her defeat, Sheeva retreated into Outworld. Boomstick: And remember that her suspicion towards Shao Kahn's trust? Yeah, it turns out that as soon as she reached Outworld, another group of Shao Kahn forces had launched an offensive against the Shokan. In other words, Shao Kahn betrayed her and the Shokan. Wiz: And despite her joining her brethren in the invasion, Sheeva and the Shokan were vastly outnumbered. They only barely managed to survive thanks to Liu Kang defeating Shao Kahn. After which, Sheeva declared that she wanted revenge on Motaro. Boomstick: Being a Shokan, Sheeva possess superhuman strength, durability and endurance. And since she's, like every other Shokan, is part-dragon, Sheeva can generate fireballs out of her fists. Wiz: And when it comes to her fighting style, Sheeva favorite appears to be the Kuatan fighting style. And as we've mentioned during the Goro analysis, the Kuatan is a brutal fighting style, which was named after the great Shokan city Kuatan. It also seems that Sheeva prefers to grab her enemies. Not to mention, she can also perform a powerful leap, and proceeds to crash, feet first onto her opponent. Boomstick: And because she's in a game where you can kill you opponents after you beat them, Sheeva is fluent in several fatalities. Some are brutal, and some are stupid. She can rip off her opponent's arms and, uh.. proceeds to slap them with their own severed arms, and that somehow kills them? The fuck? Wiz: She can also leap into the air and then comes down from the air above her opponent, landing with a brutal assault of stomps. She can also strip the very flesh off her opponent, and even turns into a scorpion and stings her opponent, resulting in them turning red, and eventually explodes. Boomstick: Wait, What!? I thought the Scorpion was the one would turned into a giant scorpion. Wiz: He is. It's just that Sheeva did it first. Boomstick: Mortal Kombat can be weird. Wiz: You don't have to tell me twice. Sheeva is a proud member of the Shokans. She is currently the only female member to represent her species in combat. She's also tough enough to take on Bo' Rai Cho, Cyrax, Nightwolf, and Ermac all at once, even though she had trouble dealing with Kitana and Jade. Boomstick: Unfortunately though, Sheeva's has some of the more lower winning streaks. She's lost to virtually everyone she's encountered. Not to mention, she's not the brightest combatant. She's so determined to get her revenge on Motaro and Shao Kahn that she allied herself with the biggest backstabbers ever, Kano. Take a guess to what happened. Wiz: But despite her apparently getting killed by Shao Kahn, Sheeva attended the Battle of Armageddon. Which she was doing well, until Kenshi killed her. Boomstick: That is until Raiden reverse time, and had his past self alter certain events. When that happened, Shao Kahn was killed, and Sheeva became the new queen of the Shokan. But still, even with time being altered, she still lost to virtually everyone she encountered, which includes a human Cyrax, Jax, without his cybernetic arms, Jade, Kung Lao, and Kabal. The only thing that she accomplished in the altered timeline, besides becoming the new queen of the Shokan, is that she survived during Shao Kahn's invasion. Wiz: But when it gets down to it, regardless on whether she's a servant to Shao Kahn or not, Sheeva will always fight to represent and honor her people. Sheeva: For the Shokan! Death Battle (The scene begins at a Mortal Kombat Tournament held by Shang Tsung.) Shang Tsung: Combatants! It's time for another fight to commence! Sheeva! Sheeva walks out of the crowd, and proceeds to head towards the fighting arena. Shang Tsung: Sheeva, your opponent is going be Looma Red Wind! Looma walks out of the crowd, and heads towards the fighting arena. Shang Tsung: Face your opponents! Sheeva and Looma turn 90°, with Sheeva turning to her right, while Looma turns to her left until the two are face to face. Shang Tsung: The winner will proceed to the next round. The loser will be at the mercy of the victor. May the best fighter win. Sheeva: I fight to honor the Shokan. Looma: And I fight to see who is worthy to wed me. The two prepare to enter a fighting stance. Shang Tsung: Combatants.... Let the fight begin! Fight Looma starts by charging a Sheeva. Sheeva responses by slamming her foot onto the ground, resulting in a small shockwave. The shockwave caused Looma to lose her balance, and trip. Sheeva then proceeded by leaping in the air, and landed on top of Looma. Looma managed to get back up, and proceeded to attack Sheeva. She managed to deal some damage and caused Sheeva to be sent flying. Sheeva managed to get back up and proceeded to generate fireballs from her fists. Looma easily walked through Sheeva's fireballs. Realizing that Looma was fire proof, Sheeva changed her tactics by leaping in the air again, and attempting to crash into Looma from above. However, as soon as Sheeva was about to slam onto Looma, Looma grabbed the descending Sheeva and slammed her to the ground. She then proceeded to punch Sheeva in the fast, and followed it up by dragging Sheeva through the floor. Eventually, Looma tossed Sheeva, which resulted in Sheeva crashing through the pavement, until she eventually stopped. Sheeva managed to get back up, but all covered up with cuts and bruises. Looma: (*laughing) You are a disappointment. Enraged, Sheeva charged towards Looma. Looma responses by doing to the same thing. Sheeva attempted to punch Looma while Looma attempted to smash Sheeva's face in with her hammer. As the two connected, the fight pauses for a second. The camera zooms in to see the outcome; Sheeva missed Looma's face, since Looma ducked down, avoiding Sheeva's fists. Looma on the other hand, managed to successfully hit Sheeva in the face with her hammer. The fight resumed, and Sheeva's skull, thanks to Looma's hammer was rendered broken, and Sheeva was sent spinning, and eventually crashed onto the ground. Dizzy and confused, Sheeva tried to get up. But as so as she was about to get up, Looma used her hammer to smash Sheeva's arms and legs. Looma then proceeded by jumping in the air, and descending with her hammer pointing straight at Sheeva's face. Sheeva tried to get up and avoid Looma's attack, but with her arms and legs broken, she was unable to defend or dodge. Eventually, Looma crashed onto a defenseless Sheeva, and smashed her hammer onto Sheeva's head, causing it to be both crushed, and splatted into pieces, killing Sheeva. After killing Sheeva, Looma gets back up, and walked towards the center of the fighting arena. Shang Tsung: Fatality! The winner of this match goes to Looma Red Wind! KO * Looma is celebrating her victory. * Sheeva's corpse is lying on the ground. Conclusion Boomstick: Aw, Man! Another Mortal Kombat Character bit the dust! Wiz: Sorry Boomstick, but much like the Goro vs. Machamp Death Battle, this fight favored their opponent. While it's true that Sheeva has the strength, durability and endurance of an ordinary Shokan, Princess Looma's own strength, durability and endurance far surpassed of a Shokan. Boomstick: And while Sheeva may've had more experience than Looma, especially since Shokans can live for thousands of years, Sheeva is not known to come out on top. Nearly every fight she finds herself in, Sheeva's opponent almost always comes out on top. Looma on the other hand, while she has lost a couple of times, she still has more victories to gloat about. Wiz: And let's not forget that Looma is more familiar when it comes to fighting four armed opponents, since she's more than capable of taking on a small group of Tertamand, which is basically the Ben 10's equivalent of Shokan. Sheeva on the other hand never really fought any four armed opponents, not including any of the arcade mode and any other non-canon sources. Boomstick: In fact, if anything Sheeva spends more time fighting two armed foes, which you would think gives her an advantage since all she needs to do is grab her opponent's arms and legs with her arms, and maybe kick them to death. But, no! She still has trouble against them. Sheeva chances of winning were crushed. Wiz: The Winner is Princess Looma. Next Time Battle of the Dark Gods. Who will be rooting for? Princess Looma Sheeva Who do you want to win? Princess Looma Sheeva Who's your favorite Four-Armed She-Brute? Princess Looma Sheeva Did you agree with the Outcome of Princess Looma vs. Sheeva? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs NetherRalm Studios Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies